DBZ Movie 3 - Baby Strikes Back
Prologue After Goku blew Baby and his ship into the sun, he was sent to Hell to rot for eternity. He met all the other fighters that were cast away by the Z-Fighters. Meeting Raditz and Broly and even Janemba. But what they didn't know was that Baby had a plan to get his revenge on the Z-Fighters of Earth. Hell Baby:"This time I swear that I'll have my revenge! I will strike back!" DBZ Movie - Baby Strikes Back Recently after the events of Omega Shenron, Goku and the others live their lives out as they were at the World Tournament, Final Round. Goku vs Vegeta were there and there was no holding back when both Saiyans went Super Saiyan 4. SSJ4 Goku:"It's been a while since we've really went at it right, Vegeta?" He said in his deep Super Saiyan 4 voice smirking. SSJ4 Vegeta:"No holding back, Kakarot. I want this match to be a big score in the matchbook!" He grined taunting him. Uub, the new Majin Kai watched from above as he was proud of his master Goku. Goku and Vegeta gave it their all as they finished with a Final Shine Attack versus Kamehameha x10 as the match ended in the draw which surprisingly ok with one another but as the match ended and they returned to their normal states the clouds in the sky started to get darker. Uub (At Supereme Kai World):"An evil force is coming...it's...it can't be.I've gotta warn Goku and the others!" Uub teleported to Earth on the Tournament field warning Goku. Uub:"Goku, Vegeta!" Goku:"What is it?" Uub:"An evil force is coming...I might know who it is...it's Baby!" Goku:"Oh....." Goku started laughing. Uub:"No offense Goku but this is serious!" Goku:"How can it be Baby? I blasted him into the sun remember?" Uub:"I sensed it from the Supreme Kai's World..he's trying to get out the Hell's gate!" Vegeta:((That freak...that nearly took over me completely)) "Where is Baby, I'll kill him and put him out of existence for brainwashing me!" Uub:"Vegeta be careful we don't know what he's planning!" Goku:"Uub's right Vegeta, after Baby was blown into the sun he's gone to hell. And since we beat him once...it'll be way tougher this time so please I beg of you...don't!" Vegeta:"Hmph...Kakarot, don't try and talk me out of this. This is about me and Baby settling this!" He flew off in search for Baby as he was actually on his way to Earth. Baby:"This should help start the fun." He held his hands out at Hell's gate where he focused his energy into his signature Revenge Death Ball. All of the other villains watched. Baby:"It's not like me using this much power in one blow but this is just a mere price to pay for freedom. REVENGE DEATH BALL!" He released as the ball had trouble getting through but suddenly the gate's bars started to crack. The gate utterly shattered into pieces all at the same time. Baby:"Attention! Many of you were casted away here by a person named Goku! This is how we'll get revenge and take back what is ours: Our power and hatred for humanity! Nobody here likes Goku I assume so join me to rid of him in my plan. On behalf of the Tuffles and their bequest I hereby set out to claim completion of it!" Raditz:"T-Tuffle? That race in Hell?" Baby:"I am the last of them and even though your a Saiyan I've decided to put differences aside and destroy a more 'bigger' and much more hated target..Goku!" Raditz:"Kakarot..." He remembered the last battle of his existance as a Special Beam Cannon entered his chest killing him. The following villains stood by in Hell: Frieza,Cell,Bojack,Turles,Zangya,Nappa,The Ginyu Force,Cooler,Cooler's Squadron,Zarbon,Dodoria,Cell Juniors,Paragus,Broly,Dr.Gero,Super 17,Android 19,Rildo,Dr.Myuu,Garlic Jr,Cui,Appule,King Cold,Janemba (manifested), Mutchie,Sigma Force,Demon King Piccolo,King Gurumes,Bongo,Drum,Tambourine,Saibamen,Garlic,Ginger,Cymbal,Hatchiyack,Lord Slug,Lord Yao and his henchmen. Baby:" I've studied you fools and honestly you were all weak! But I won't lie about this...if you all go with my plan..then I'll grant you all power with my DNA." Cell:"I'll do anything to get my hand on that Goku and his son!" Frieza:"Yes,Kakarot is mine along with Vegeta and his pesky son with the sword!" Baby:"So then it's a deal! HAAAAAAAH!" He used an explosive wave but it really is suppose to help them as he was giving his DNA." They all screamed in agony but the pain stopped as they felt power. Frieza:"W-..Waaaaaah! POWER!" Baby:"Now that the gate is open we shall invade Earth!!!" All:"Yes Baby!" Like Baby said, now that the gate is open, the villains are freed so the Z-Fighters have unwelcome guests. On Earth, Goku:Vegeta....wait...?!" Uub:"Huh,what is it Goku?" Goku:"It's....alot of power levels and...they aren't good!" He looked up as the clouds got very dark as villains flew by as they blasted the area. Goku:"Gah!" He deflected the blasts. Frieza:"Goku your still a hopeless monkey I see." Goku:"Frieza,what are you doing here?" Cell:"Oh no hello to me?" He bowed. Goku:"Cell...Frieza..." Uub:((So that's Frieza....and that green guy's Cell.)) Cell:"Hmph.That's the reincarnation of Majin Buu..he must have incredible power." He smirked. Goku:"Leave him alone Cell! After all...I want my rematch." Smirked. Cell:"Rematch for what I blew you up into oblivian! You helped that brat Gohan and cheated!" Goku:"Well I'll restart what my son already finished." He smirked but rushed at Cell powering into the Kaioken. Goku:"Haaa...Kaioken...x10!" Goku had preformed a Heavy Finish on Cell then smacking him to the ground. Frieza then rushed at Goku as Uub stepped in the way. Uub:"Step down! Kamehameha!" He fired a kamehameha wave at Frieza. Frieza:"Scrawny little pest!" He was hit but it didn't affect him like it did back in the old days. Goku and Uub were back to back as on Goku's side was Cell and on Uub's side Frieza. Goku:"Uub..be cautioned...they are the most evil and ruthless beings I've encountered." Uub:"I see Goku..I'll try and keep a short distance from this guy..not so many attacks." They seperated as they began fighting Frieza and Cell. Frieza:"Grrr....I..was once strong...but now you took that from me....BEGONE!" He released his blast he used against Goku. Uub/Goku(flashback voice):"You fool!" He used Super Kamehameha obliterating Frieza--or almost. Frieza fell to the ground and was very weak. Cell:"Kamehameha!" He used Solar Kamehameha as Goku used a Super Kamehameha. Goku used every bit of his energy as he was being pushed back he was transforming into his Super Saiyan forms in order. Cell:"W-What...?" Goku finally transformed into Super Saiyan 3 having full control of his kamehameha wave. His blast hit Cell as him and Frieza were defeated. Uub:"We did it!" Goku:"No..." Uub:"Huh?" He was confused looking at Goku as he then realized that both villains were still alive. Cell:"You know Goku....Frieza and I've been watching from Hell...we were interested about your 'fusion technique' so we've been training for it ever since we've died." Frieza:"It's true....so get ready for a new and ultimate terror!" He powered up along with Cell as the fusion was beginning. Goku:"?! Oh no!" He jumped back as he watched glaring. Frieza and Cell had fused as one. ???:"We are the evil warrior called Cellza!" Meanwhile, Vegeta was headed to fight Baby but he saw familiar faces pass by him. Vegeta:"?! What's going on?" Broly:"Kakarot....Kakarot!" Vegeta:"Broly?" Bojack:"You pesky wimp." Vegeta:"Bojack?" Gohan , Goten,and Trunks arrived. Gohan:"We got here as so as we could." Goten:"Yeah we sensed the power levels." Trunks:"Dad how come there's a bunch of villains running around?" Vegeta:"Trunks...it may be the being of Baby." Gohan:"What?" Goten:"He was hit into the sun." Vegeta:"Yes...but somehow he's returned. So we must stop him." Baby said from up above,"Conversating about me huh?" Meanwhile, Goku saw more of what Baby called his offspring. Turles, Nappa,Raditz,Bojack, and Cooler were back only under Baby control. Baby Nappa:"Kakarot..." Baby Raditz:"Brother..." Bojack:"Father of that brat,Gohan." Goku:"This is bad..." Turles:"Baby gave us all power and he was right...even though he's a Tuffle he's earned the Saiyans' respect. Cooler:"Kakarot,today is the end of your existance as well as your prescious Earth." He laughed evily. Cellza:"Wait your turns fellow offspring. But I shall warn you...we will dispose of them quicker than they disposed of us!" He smirked balling his fist. Cellza appeared infront of Goku as he uppercutted him straight in the jaw and as he was coming down he punched Goku in the stomach senting him flying to the ground. Goku's lip was bleeding and busted. Uub:"?! Ah,Goku!" He rushed toward Cellza. Cellza did a Heavy Finish on Uub the smacking him to the other side. Uub:"Gah...G-Go...ku." ((Darn..)) Cellza picked Goku up by his shirt as he was barely moving. Goku smirked chuckling a bit.. Cellza:"What's so funny?" Goku:"The thing you don't know about fusion...is that it disolves after 30 minutes." Cellza:" It's only been twenty....so another ten then huh?" Cellza punched Goku in the stomach tossing him. Meanwhile at a destroyed West City, Vegeta witnesses attacks in his city as Gohan and Trunks are trying to fend off the fiends that are attacking it. Vegeta encountered Nappa once more.. Nappa:"Vegeta...I'm tired of you pushing me around...you weren't a warrior...just a noble coward." Vegeta:"Maybe I was Nappa. But I've changed. I see you haven't, your still a big bald moron." Nappa:"But your wrong Vegeta, Lord Baby gave me power....and I'm gonna use it to kill you!''' Nappa ran at Vegeta as he punched him in the mouth. Nappa was really improving since the Super 17 and Saiyan Saga. Vegeta had a scratch on his face. Vegeta:"Impressive old comrade." Vegeta went Super Saiyan as he launched ki at Nappa but he missed them all. Nappa:"Vegeta! It's all over for you!" Vegeta was irritated as he had his eyes closed. Finally he awakened his Super Saiyan 2 form as punched Nappa in the face then kicked him to the g round. Vegeta:"I'm done with the games..." He grabbed Nappa by his armor about to throw him up. Vegeta:"Hmm now this seems familiar..." He threw him into the sky. Nappa screamed. "Vegeta!!!" Vegeta said nothing but "Final Shine Attack!" blasting rid of Nappa. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten had caught back up to Vegeta. Super 17 had appeared with false version of his old self (Android #17) along with the Ginyu Force and Cooler's Squadron. Recoome:"Ginyu Force:Recoome!" Jeice:"Ginyu Force:Jeice!" Burter:"Ginyu Force:Burter!" Guldo:"Ginyu Force:Guldo!" Ginyu:"Captain Ginyu:In charge!" Neiz:"Cooler's Squadron!" Dore:"Cooler's Squadron!" Salza:"Coola's Squadron!" Said in a French accent. Super 17:"Now I get my revenge on you pathetic Saiyans!" C-17:"B-Brother....I'm cold." Vegeta:"?! What the!" Gohan:"Brother...But I-" Trunks:"I'm pretty sure there was only him and 18!" Super 17:"He was created.By me.." Goten:"How?" Super 17:"I have my ways..." He released 'Hell's Storm ' Which was a series of rapid bullets. The three warrior remember the technique so Gohan , Goten,Trunks,and Vegeta all used Super Explosive Wave as sort of a shield to block the bullets. Trunks:"Hey 17,you , me , and Gohan to a different area..fight us both." Gohan:"Huh?" C-17 stuck around to help the Ginyu Force Goten:"So it's just me and you Vegeta." He smiled Vegeta:"Whatever. let's just destroy Ginyu and his goons." They had much trouble taking them down as they were almost defeated. Vegeta:"Darn...even in Super Saiyan 2 form...they're too damn strong!" Goten:" We're outnumbered." C-17:"Like you said,outnumbered." Vegeta sprung at C-17 while Dore,Neiz,and Salza got in his way. Salza used his Sauzer Blade to pierce the armor of Vegeta. Goten went to help firing a Kamehameha wave. C-17:"Your finished!" He fired a yellow energy wave. ???:"Light Grenade!" Someone had suddenly threw off the blast C-17 had released. It was none other than Piccolo. Goten:"P-Piccolo! But I thought you..." Piccolo:"King Kai sent us." Goten:"Uh,us?" Coming from behind,"Where's Trunks,Goten?" Tapion,Pikkon,and Bardock were the one's behind him. Tapion slashed Dore,Neiz,and Salza as Bardock took care of the Ginyu force. Pikkon used his Thunder Flash Technique on Captain Ginyu obliterating him. Piccolo stared off with C-17. Piccolo:"I remember the first time I faced your brother....I admit. At first I was weak. But the second time I joined forces with Kami and he finally felt pain and finally found his match." C-17:"You don't know anything about brother!" Piccolo:"What I do know is that he's a machine but deep down inside there's a shred of humanity left in him but he chose the wrong path." C-17:"My brother 17 is the strongest person ever...I'd take a Kamehameha for him!" Piccolo:"And then what? Taking a blast only to have your life in vain!" C-17 was angered at that moment he didn't care about anything as he loaded an Electric Hell Sphere. C-17:"Shocking Death Ball !" Piccolo was already dead and he thought he had nothing else to lose other than his existance. He thought Earth was more important. Piccolo had fired a Special Beam Cannon as it pierced through the Shocking Death Ball. It was going to be over for them both considering Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon was heading for 17 and 17's blast was still going. Piccolo was hit thus ending his entire existance. Piccolo: ((You did it....Piccolo....your pure hearted....) Before falling he smiled as for being his final moment. Meanwhile as Super 17 battled Gohan and Trunks, Super 17:"If you brought me here just to run off at the mouth then I'll kill you instantly." Gohan and Trunks went Super Saiyan as they rushed at Super 17 as they fought competently. Gohan tried to punch Super 17 but he dodged it while Trunks tried the same and again 17 dodged. Super 17 punched Gohan in the stomach making him have a gag reflex and cough out blood. Trunks was on the ground watching witnessing his mentor getting destroyed almost. Trunks:"Gohan!" 17 kicked him to the side as Gohan flew into a rocky wall which collapsed on him. In Trunks' mind as he watched 17 and Gohan, he imaged the Gohan from his future losing to the Android #17 from his future. Super 17:"Time to wrap it up.Electric Hell Sphere!" He released a medium Electric Hell Sphere. Trunks:"NOOOOOOO!" He reached his hand out but 17 released it already. 17 showed no mercy as he murdered Gohan. Trunks started to hyperventilate as he was piping mad. He started to transform into a Super Saiyan....3! Super 17 glared at him. Super 17:"Huh?" Trunks rapidly dashed at him as 17 didn't move as Trunks punches him giving 17 a sort of Terminator face(Half metal). 17 was merely unconscious. Meanwhile, with Goku and Cellza. Cellza:"Darn..running out of time..!" Goku:"If this is the best you've got...then your time is up." He smirked. Goku was actually faking the whole time but his beating was only an act. He powered into a Super Saiyan 2 and mopped the floor with Cellza. Cellza's fusion wore off as Cell and Frieza were seperated. Cell:"No!" Frieza:"Darn it! Darn it all!" Goku and Uub used the last of their energy into a Double Kamehameha wiping Frieza and Cell out. Pan,Goten and Vegeta appeared. Vegeta:"Kakarot!" Pan:"Grandpa!" Goten:"Hey Dad,you and Uub don't look good." Goten and Vegeta powered up into Super Saiyans. Pan and them all rushed at Turles,Cooler,Raditz,and Bojack punching at them. Vegeta and Goten did double damage with a double energy wave which destroyed Cooler and Bojack. Meanwhile, Trunks faced 17 beating him to a pulp as he used a Super Finish Buster to destroy him. Baby finally arrived. "Grrr....foiled once more....it's not over!" Goku:"Well Baby, I think this is your last moment on Earth,in Hell,or in existance." Goku went Super Saiyan 4. SSJ4 Goku:"You shouldn't have come here." Baby:"Goku...I despise of you so much that my Tuffle head is going to explode!" SSJ4 Goku:"If your as strong as you were then...then maybe I'll have actually worry about something." He smirked. Goku launched ki blasts at Baby but he gets hit by at least two of them as he let his substance fall from his body going to the ground without notice. It had traveled through the field looking hosts. It had automatically found Goten,Pan,and Vegeta and got stuck onto the three. Vegeta:"Gaaah....get this stupid substance off of me!" Vegeta tried powering up into his Super Saiyan forms one by one. First one , then two, then Super Saiyan 4. Pan and Goten were under control. But Vegeta's transformation was much worse and put Goku in danger. Baby went inside Vegeta. Super Baby SSJ4:"Now...Super Saiyan 4 versus Super Saiyan 4. What game will you decide to play,the give up or fight!?" Baby fought Goku competitively as there was no holding back. Super Baby SSJ4:"FINAL SHINE....ATTACK!" He released. Goku:"KAMEHAMEHA...x10!" He released as the two beams created a collision. Trunks arrived but he didn't leave Gohan behind as he carried him along with him. Trunks:"Father!" Goku was beaten badly as he powered down to his weak normal state. Trunks charged at his dad who was being controlled by Baby. Baby was strong at this moment and at this rate he could beat two Super Saiyan 3's. Goku had a plan and his plan was to create a Spirit Bomb but first he would have to get Baby out of Vegeta's body and find an opening. Trunks had went Super Saiyan 4 and was evenly matched. Trunks:"Time to finish you once and for all, Baby!" Trunks had used a lot of force to punch Baby in his stomach allowing him to regurgitate as Trunks had remembered what Gohan had done to Cell at the Cell Games Tournament. Baby had regurgitated and got punched so had that he lost control of Vegeta as he started to return to himself again. Vegeta:"Gaaaaah....aaaaah!" He held his head in agony. Baby:"N-No!" He was weak from his loss of power. Goku was in the sky making it his final move. Goku:"Baby...this is your last stand! You struck back and your the strongest opponent I've ever faced!" Baby:"W-What...?" Goku:"But now...I strike back...even harder! GO!" He released the Spirit Bomb as he was wielding it throwing it down at Baby. Baby tries to hold it off but Vegeta,Trunks,and Goten all fly up near Goku as they help give energy to the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta:"This is it Kakarot..." Goten:"Stupid alien." They all gave off energy. The three:"HAAAA!" The parasite known as Baby was destroyed as Goku and the others continued their lives as Goku prepared for another tournament. (End) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball NG movies